Il Virtuoso E Il Corrotto
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: now that Raymond knows of Morgan's involvement with Veltro in the destruction of Terragrigia, he has no choice but to get rid of the cadet. but, he is willing to give him one final chance to prove his allegiance. MorganxRaymond. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**WARNING:** This fic contains MorganxRaymond and NOT in a romantic sense!

If you don't like, _don't even bother reading_.

**GO ELSEWHERE!**

You have been warned.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

All was according to plan, almost too perfect.

"Enjoy the rest of your time on The Queen Dido, Norman…" Morgan smirked cruelly.

He knew all too well just how dire his 'friend's' situation was becoming. it was ironic.

"Morgan, you intended for the virus to break out on this ship..?" Norman's voice stated

on the other end of the phone line, resigning to his fate. Indeed, true to the feeble-minded

man's words, the virus had been released amongst the crew and bio-terrorists.

'_honestly, did the fool think it wasn't possible of me to stab him in the back?'_

such a grave mistake….

The door suddenly opened, revealing Raymond's limping form.

'_That rookie….how much did he hear?'_ Morgan's eyes narrowed as he stared hard at the

younger man, taking note of the pained expression on his face.

Raymond stood at attention, trying his best to appear professional. The pain in his leg

was killing him inside, moving around all this time only worsened the open gash.

At one moment, he actually bit his bottom lip and his frown deepened as the pain became

unbearable. He grunted and fell back against the wall, cringing as his leg throbbed.

'_Hmph, he's no threat to me. I'll make his death quick-'_

The door opened once more as Parker and Jessica barged into the room, Parker giving a

salute to his superior as Jessica bent forward as she tried to catch her breath.

There were too many people in this room. Far too many for his liking…

Morgan nodded his head and motioned for the pair to stand down and rest while he

finished his phone call.

'I'll deal with that boy later…'

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Raymond continued to lean back against the wall, welcoming the cool surface.

His mind was reeling.

Monsters had invaded the city, killing so many innocent civilians and fellow troops.

The redhead had wondered how it was even possible that an outbreak had occurred so

quickly and suddenly. This was no accident, no, it had to be an organized effort.

Sure, everyone was led to believe that Veltro was behind it.

So many times in the past the FBC had dismissed the threatening phone calls and letters

from the group, believing that they were too small and disorganized to do much harm.

It was only a matter of time before the group mentality

snapped and made their presence known…

But there were _so_ many Hunters. How did Veltro even get ahold of a single Hunter

specimen, let alone an _army_ of them?

They would've had to have good connections to know how to get their hands on BOWs.

A group of civilians acting on the sole belief that Terragrigia would have possibly lead to

the extinction of a rare marine species didn't seem like good candidates for

organized crime. And yet, there was the cruise ship right out on the ocean, mocking the

inhabitants of Terragrigia with menacing intent. They were at fault, and they succeeded

in destroying the once peaceful aquapolis.

But they didn't act alone…

Raymond knew that Veltro must've had help in their operation.

But he had no idea that the dictator behind this apocalypse was his own _boss_.

The more he thought about the words that fell from the Commissioner's lips, the more he

felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to throw up, he wanted to punch something.

He wanted to throw that damn bastard out the window, giving a whole new meaning to

road kill. That traitor, that monster incarnate!

He had looked up to that man with the highest respect…

"Still hurting, Cadet?" Parker's voice relieved him of his depressing thoughts.

Raymond instantly straightened up and stood at attention. "I can still fight!"

"That's the spirit!" Parker smiled warmly with a chuckle, admiring the young man's

determination. The smile on Parker's face made Raymond feel a little better.

He had some feelings for his superior, bordering on a schoolboy crush.

Ever since he had joined the FBC a few months ago, he had given his all to try and

become a better agent. Parker's tough love proved useful even in the most daunting

situations, in training or on duty. Just like Parker, he would take on anything.

"Use of the Regia Solis has been approved. There is nothing else we can do for the city,

it's time to pack it in and leave." Morgan had stated to the trio that stood before him.

Raymond's heart sunk when he realized that the FBC was pulling out, leaving so many

behind to an unfair fate. He had disobeyed HQ's orders to leave with the rest of the

recruits, stubbornly staying behind in hopes of saving just a few more lives.

Raymond briefly glanced at Parker and Jessica, hoping to find some reassurance from

their facial features. The pair mirrored his own disappointment, especially Parker.

Raymond was torn. He wanted to stay and continue to help, but the other part of him

was glad to be able to leave.

"Parker and Jessica, you two finish exterminating as many of these creatures as possible.

Then make your way to the roof and deploy immediately." Morgan ordered calmly.

"Alright, boss." Parker nodded his head as he and Jessica reloaded their machine guns.

"Raymond, with me." Morgan suddenly stated as he turned on his heel and walked

towards the back door, expecting Raymond to follow. "Yes sir." Raymond mumbled

uncertainly, a sickening feeling washing over him.

He didn't like what he heard Lansdale say, let alone that hard look he received once he

entered the room just moments ago. He feared for the worst…

Raymond gave one final glance at Parker before limping after the elderly Commissioner.

He had wished that he could've gone on with Parker and Jessica.

Not only were they more pleasant to be with, but he also felt safer with them.

The closer he got to the doorway, the tighter the knot formed in his stomach.

He heard Parker and Jessica make their exit out the double doors, leaving him behind.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind him, Morgan had grabbed onto Raymond's red

hair roughly, making the younger man cringe in pain. "How much did you hear?"

Morgan's voice hissed menacingly. Raymond held onto Morgan's hands in an attempt to

prevent him from pulling his hair any harder. "H-hear what?" he fumbled with his words.

"You know who I was talking to on the phone, boy. I'm not stupid." The man scoffed.

"I didn't hear anything, I swear!" Raymond regretted trying to pull away from the elderly

man's grasp, his scalp screaming at him in agony. "I know you're lying. I saw how you

reacted when you came limping into the room like some beaten dog." Morgan's grip on

the redhead's hair tightened more, forcing the redhead to bite his bottom lip to muffle his

grunts of discomfort. "We're alone, you and I, there won't be any witnesses." Morgan

smirked at the younger man's expression, delighted at the priceless reaction.

"I can kill you right here, right now. I'll just tell the others that I failed to save you when

more Hunters came our way. I'm the Commissioner, after all, my word is sound."

Morgan tugged on the soft hair, repositioning his fingers when the fibers became hot

under the digits. "I won't say anything." Raymond yelped when his hair was tugged once

more, growling in disapproval. "You're expendable, my boy. A new recruit can so easily

take your place, you know that as well as I do." Raymond was quickly running out of

options to save his skin. Morgan knew that Raymond heard everything that was said in

the other room and that it could threaten his position at the FBC. The circumstances were

the perfect cover-up for a murder. Raymond would simply disappear and no one would

question it. He wasn't sure what scared him more, dying or the lack of suspicion from his

fellow agents.

He just couldn't let Lansdale get away with this!

If the truth behind Terragrigia's demise goes unnoticed, who knows what else the older

man was capable of. He had to do _something _to stop him.

But first, he had to survive this predicament.

"You need me." Raymond stared into Morgan's icy blue eyes.

"Oh? And what use could I possibly have for you?" Morgan eased his grip slightly.

"Norman has evidence against you, right? You'll need someone to prevent anything

getting leaked to the public, I'm just the man for that job." Raymond nodded.

Morgan actually paused to think about what the young man said, that was surprising.

The boy was smarter than he had anticipated, there may have been some truth to his

words. He would need someone to work behind the scenes to make sure that anything

involving Veltro was erased. Even better, if something were to go wrong, Raymond could

be held responsible. Yes, he liked the sound of that plan.

"Alright Vester, you may have earned your keep. But I will need you to prove your

loyalty to me…" a smirk crossed Morgan's face as the words fell from his lips, making

Raymond even more uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Raymond's head was pushed downwards roughly, making him lose his

balance and sink to his knees on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Raymond looked up at Morgan with a worried look.

An unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled make Raymond's heart skip a beat.

Upon seeing Morgan's cock held in hand made Raymond tug away, ignoring the pain

that coursed through his thigh and scalp. "No! I won't, you can't do this-!" Raymond's

hair was tugged to the point where he truly believed his head was bleeding, his mouth

engulfed by the foreign object. Raymond gagged as the tip grazed against the back of his

throat, cringing with disgust. "If you want to live, prove your allegiance to me." Morgan

grinned with mirth. Raymond looked up in defiance as he pushed his hands against the

Commissioner's stomach, trying to pull away from his grasp. A click sounded loudly in

the silence of the hallway, cold steel pressed against his temple. A sidelong glance

revealed a handgun was held to his head.

Raymond stayed on his knees, frozen in fear as the barrel of the gun pressed harder

against his head. "Come now, Raymond, you have a job to do." The gun suddenly moved

in a circular motion on his skin, mocking compassion. The redhead looked up at his boss

helplessly as a muffled whimper escaped his lips. Shaky fingers grasped onto gray fabric

for support as the young cadet began to bob his head, wanting to finish the task as quickly

as possible. He knew that it was still possible that Morgan would just shoot him after the

deed was done and leave him to rot, but he just wanted to hang onto to some kind of hope

that he'll survive this ordeal. Whether or not his pride will be intact is another matter…

A groan could be heard from the man above him, making him want to vomit.

"Faster Raymond, you're moving too slow…" Morgan tugged lightly on the man's hair.

This was too much to bear.

He was sucking his boss's dick!

Not only that, but he was sucking off a killer, a traitor…just to save himself.

He hated this, he hated this man and he hated the world for having evil men like him in it.

Worst of all, he hated himself for stooping so slow just to save his own skin.

But he reasoned that he was doing this so he could get justice for Terragrigia.

'For Terragrigia, for Terragrigia…'

Parker.

Yes, he can see Parker's kind smile at the back of his mind. It was so beautiful and

inviting, he wished that Parker was here right now instead. He would gladly drop on his

knees to please the Italian man. Now _that_ would be a slice of heaven for him.

That helped the redhead along, imagining Parker instead of Morgan.

'_I bet Parker would love it if I used my tongue..' _

Raymond then began to lick the member, scraping his teeth along the tip.

Moans filled his ears, but he could only hear Parker's.

At the thought of the brunette, a bulge formed in Raymond's pants.

Keeping his eyes closed, he began to fondle himself, shivering at the light touches.

Soft moans emitted from the younger man, the vibrations a delight to the man above him.

"Yes, you're doing very well, Raymond." A raspy voice groaned.

'I'm glad you enjoy it, Parker. I'll only do this for you…'

Raymond squeezed the bulge, whimpering as the anticipation built up within him.

He then began to fantasize all the positions he and Parker could practice in bed, a blush

quickly formed on his face as a soft smile graced his lips.

Raymond's head was suddenly wrenched off of the throbbing cock.

He regretted opening his eyes out of curiosity, seeing Morgan's face.

'No…not him. Not him!'

"You're doing quite well, my boy. But it's simply not enough.."

Morgan quickly undid his belt before tightly fastening it around Raymond's wrists.

The Commissioner then roughly pulled Raymond to his feet before slamming him against

the wall, pinning him in place. Raymond grunted as he pushed back against the man,

failing miserably as he realized how futile the effort was.

Morgan's left hand tangled itself in Raymond's red hair, keeping his face pressed up

against the cold wall. His right hand undid Raymond's belt before tugging his pants down

until they reached just above the bandage on his thigh, giving him full access to his ass.

When his pants were pulled down and cold air greeted his ass cheeks, Raymond yelped

and struggled to fight off the other man. It was no use to fight back since Raymond's

wrists were bound behind his back, barely able to grasp onto Morgan's coat.

"I must apologize for my lack of lubrication, but under the circumstances…"

'_you have a HELL of a lot to apologize for you filthy bastard!'_

"This wasn't part of the deal, I was only supposed to suck you off!" Raymond snarled as

he glared at his superior. "Ah ah, I told you to prove your loyalty to me, I didn't say what

you had to do to prove it. You recruits are all the same, so young and naïve." Morgan

chuckled as he grasped onto Raymond's right ass cheek firmly.

"Don't you fucking dare-ahhh!" Raymond cried out painfully as Morgan shoved his

cock inside of him roughly. He could feel his anus tearing, the pain was excruciating

enough to confuse him as to whether he was bleeding or not.

"I'm going to enjoy this, my boy. I only hope that you will as well…" Morgan stated

simply as he licked a trail along Raymond's neck, causing the redhead to growl in

protest. "Go to hell!" Raymond barked, not caring if was shot on the spot.

"Don't talk like that to your superiors!" Morgan spat as he slammed Raymond's head

against the wall, causing the man to grunt and groan in pain.

Morgan began to thrust into Raymond, one hand holding onto Raymond's hip while the

other held onto his neck to keep him in place. The more the man moved inside of him, the

more pain he felt. There was no lubrication and the other was being far too rough.

Raymond's screams began to grow louder, he wasn't so sure if it was from the pain or the

horrifying realization that he was being screwed against a wall by a traitorous old man.

Raymond bit his bottom lip and tried to think of Parker once more, saving what remained

of his sanity. Yes, he can remember happier times with his commanding officer.

The day he met Parker was a mixed bag. His superior was warm and welcoming at first,

but any one mistake he made in training was met with a disproving look. Even with a

frown, Parker still looked handsome. Overtime he improved and even exceeded some of

the other recruits, all so he could impress the Italian.

'Am I good enough, Parker? Am I strong enough..?'

Raymond could remember clearly how supportive Parker was when he was going

through examinations, even earning a pat on the shoulder.

'_Don't worry, cadet, you're stronger than you think.' _

Parker…

Parker, help me…

Raymond's face felt hot, and strangely wet for some reason.

That's when he realized that he was crying.

He felt his pants being pulled up and the belt being fastened in place before his hands

were untied. _'Parker? Parker are you here to save me..?'_

Raymond turned his head to look over his shoulder, seeing Morgan's calm face.

His eyes slid shut in disappointment and to avoid looking at that smug face.

"You've proven your worth, young man. Now it's time for us to leave…"

Morgan stated as he took out his handkerchief and wiped Raymond's face of tears and

precum, brushing his red hair comfortingly. "And you've earned your rank."

Morgan dropped the handkerchief on the floor and walked calmly up the stairs towards

the roof, still intent on escaping the fallen city.

Raymond dropped to his knees, ignoring the pain that shot through his leg.

He felt disgusting, shocked, violated, and betrayed.

Why did he agree to let that bastard take control of his body?

Why did he make any sort of agreement just so he could live?

He would much rather die, it would be such a blessing…

Raymond felt his head as he sat on the floor, trying to make sense of it all.

'You're stronger than you think…'

Parker…

Was Parker still alive?

He wanted to see him so much right now, his heart ached.

'It's our duty to help as many as we can, cadet. Life is so precious…'

Parker is right.

He only did what he could to survive, so he could help others.

He can get through this, he'll make it and he'll find a way to reveal the truth about

Terragrigia, even if it killed him.

But more than anything, he just wanted to see Parker's face again…

"Come Raymond." Morgan called from the top of the stairs.

Placing a hand on the wall, Raymond struggled to push himself up with a pained groan.

"Yeah…I'm coming, you sick fuck…" Raymond muttered bitterly to himself.

Once he got to his feet, Raymond leaned against the wall for support as he made his way

towards the stairs, taking one step at a time.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Once Morgan got into the waiting helicopter the door was slammed shut.

Raymond still felt tired and sick, but looking through the window helped a little.

He heard a door open and saw Jessica and Parker come running up the steps to get into

the other helicopter, just across from the one he and Morgan sat in.

'_Parker's alive…'_ Raymond smiled briefly as he saw his commander hop into the

chopper, gripping on the handlebar as the aircraft started to lift off the ground.

He felt exhausted, his vision was becoming blurry and his eyes becoming heavy.

Raymond wasn't sure if it was the blood loss from the injury to his leg, the abuse he

endured, or the horrifying ordeal the Hunters wrought onto the city, but he welcomed the

darkness that took over once his head dropped against the seat as he passed out.

He felt safe being in the helicopter with the pilot bearing as witness, preventing Morgan

from killing Raymond if he still held any intent. He felt even more relaxed with the

knowledge that Parker was safe, and he couldn't wait to wake up to those beautiful eyes.

(end)

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

As I had said before, I DO take requests from people.

A few people from my Deviantart page asked that I write a MorganxRaymond story, I

don't know why they like it, but I felt compelled to at least try writing one.

I don't like the MxR pairing at all, so don't worry about me writing another fic for them.

As writers, everyone sometimes need to experiment and push boundaries to help broaden

their horizons and improve their writing. For this fic, I probably got to experiment with

expressing emotional torment, which probably gets a lot of influence from

Law & Order: SVU.

I REALLY don't like to write anything involving angst or character death, but I felt

compelled to just run wild with this idea I had, which I've been muddling over for the

past month ever since I got those requests. I couldn't get it out of my head, I just wanted

to give it a try, but I worried about how it would be received and I would get a lot of hate

mail. But…I think it may have been worth the risk.

I DON'T WANT TO BE TOLD ANY CRAP ABOUT HOW MUCH IT SUCKS OR THAT YOU HATE THE PAIRING. DON'T BE FLAMING SOURPUSS'S!

At any rate, here's the one (and probably only) MxR story.

Oh, I also wanted to answer some of the questions I've been getting from readers.

The size of the text I use, it doesn't matter WHAT it's set to on Microsoft Word, it'll

always appear the way it does on . also, the text looks like this because I've got my

documents set to Online Pageview, which shoves everything to the left side-in essay

format, basically.

So for all of you that seem to have trouble reading my fics, there should be some icons on

the top right of the screen that will make the text bigger for you!

Many thanks to The Roller for telling me about the helpful icons!

I still sometimes think about changing the format so that my fics will be set to full screen

like everyone else's fics you read, but I'm too lazy to mess with it. Sorry…

Alright, onto some more ParkerxRaymond goodness, happy stuff happy stuff!

Seriously, I'm thinking that I NEED a break from angst-filled stories.

I'm going to be posting "Sherbet" (PxR) and "Outspoken Ties" (KxQ) ALL this week!

It'll take time, and might even have to wait a few days into next week, but I promise that

It will be done!

Lin


End file.
